Fearless
by Reeves3
Summary: Buzz is a Space Ranger so he shouldn't have any fears, should he? Takes place after Toy Story 3. Enjoy it. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Started this last night, and finished it today. This idea crossed my mind when I was writing Remember Who You Are. Once again it's BuzzXJessie (there's a surprise) and it has a few Toy Story 3 Spoilers. **

**I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review at the end.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

"KILL IT!" screamed Peanelope, Peatey and Peatrice. The huge spider that was crawling towards the three small peas continued to hurry towards them, scuttling across Bonnie's bedroom floor. It was a warm Sunday morning and Bonnie and her parents had gone out for the day, giving the toys in Bonnie's room much time to stay awake.

The peas let out a yell as the spider continued to advance on them. A thud was heard and the peas opened their eyes to see Buzz Lightyear standing in front of them and capturing the spider in his hands, trapping it. They smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr Lightyear," said Peanelope.

"You saved our lives," said Peatrice. Buzz smiled at them.

"It's only a harmless spider," said Buzz.

"Not to us," said Peatey. "Spiders are our biggest fear. They're all hairy and big, we can't stand them!" Buzz nodded his head but couldn't figure out what was so scary about a spider. It wasn't that big and it wasn't covered in that much hair. With the spider clasped in his hands still, he took it up to the window and got Mr Potato Head to open it so he could release the spider outside.

Buzz returned to the bed where he had been playing a game of Kerplunk with Woody and Jessie, before he heard the pea's cries for help. Bullseye was lying behind Jessie and occasionally kept taking her hat off her head, playfully.

"That was mighty good of you," said Jessie. She pulled out a plastic pole and only one marble fell into her compartment at the bottom.

"They needed help," said Buzz. He played his turn and pulled out a blue stick and no marbles fell down, he span it around so Woody could have his turn.

"Buzz later I'm going to have to change your batteries, I don't think Bonnie has realised your laser light is starting to fade," said Woody. Buzz opened his mouth to speak but someone cut him off.

"Get down from there before you fall," said Mrs Potato Head's voice. The toys looked towards the bookshelf in Bonnie's room and saw Mrs Potato Head standing at the bottom while the three aliens were walking on the top.

"Kids, listen to your mother," said Mr Potato Head, from the window. He was talking to Hamm and Slinky while playing a game of cards with them.

"I'll get them down," said Buzz. He stood up and left the game he was playing and jumped off the bed and towards Mrs Potato Head.

"Oh thank you Buzz. I'm so afraid one of them will fall, it's my biggest fear to lose someone close to me," said Mrs Potato Head. Buzz put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could understand the worry about losing someone close, but the aliens were only a few feet up in the air and it wasn't as if they were going to hurt themselves if they fell. They were squeeze alien toys, nothing could hurt them. But he sensed Mrs Potato Head's worry and felt compelled to help her out to sooth her worrying.

"Don't worry, I'll get them safely down," said Buzz. He went towards Bonnie's big blue exercise ball. It was meant for Mrs Anderson and her yoga but Bonnie had found much enjoyment bouncing off the ball, so she had kept it for herself. He placed it in-between the bookshelf and Bonnie's bed and then climbed Bonnie's bed. Jessie and Woody watched him as he took a run from Bonnie's pillow and to the end of the bed where he jumped and flipped landing on the ball and bounced up, his two feet landed on the top of the bookshelf next to the aliens.

"Very impressive," commented Hamm. Jessie let out a loud cheer and Bullseye neighed pleasingly while Bonnie's toys clapped their hands.

"We climbed to high Space Ranger," said one of the aliens.

"We don't appreciate heights," said the second one.

"Please save us," said the third one. Buzz ejected his wings and two of the aliens got on them while Buzz held the third in his arms, keeping him securely to his chest.

"Surely you're not going to fly down," said Dolly, loudly. She was sitting on Buttercup's back as he took her for a ride.

"Buzz doesn't fly, he falls with style," said Woody. Buzz grinned at him and leapt off the top of the bookshelf. Bonnie's toys gasped but Buzz slowly glided down to Bonnie's bed.

"To infinity and beyond!" said the little green men. Mrs Potato Head quickly got up to the top of the bed and rushed to meet her children as Buzz landed. Buttercup, Dolly and Mr Pricklepants climbed up onto the bed as well.

"So you've fallen with style before, have you Buzz?" asked Buttercup.

"Yeah once," said Buzz. He watched Mrs Potato Head gather up her three children and hugged them tightly. Buzz then took his seat between Jessie and Woody to carry on the game of Kerplunk.

"What happened?" asked Dolly, interested.

"It started when Buzz first arrived in Andy's room..." started Woody. He told the three of Bonnie's toys what had happened from when he knocked Buzz out the window and up until Sid had Buzz strapped to a rocket.

"I would have been absolutely terrified. Weren't you fearing for your life?" asked Mr Pricklepants. _That topic seems to be coming up a lot today,_ thought Buzz.

"No, I knew Woody wouldn't leave me to be blown to pieces," said Buzz. Woody continued to tell the story of how Buzz flew with style in the air before landing in the back of Mrs Davis's car. When he finished the story Rex and Trixie bounded into the room, after being on the computer downstairs, Rex was leaping with joy and waving his arms around frantically.

"You will not believe what Bonnie brought yesterday while out shopping with her mother!" said Trixie.

"Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 2, the sequel! Oh can we please watch it?" begged Rex.

"Yee-haw! Let's go!" shouted Jessie. She grabbed Buzz's hand and they jumped off the bed with Woody, Mrs Potato Head, Hamm, Mr Potato Head, the little green men, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr Pricklepants, Slinky and Bullseye following them. Rex and Trixie led the way and raced down the stairs and into the lounge, where they had already set up the DVD in the player. Chuckles came out the kitchen to come and join them as well. Rex waited impatiently as everyone took their seats on the settee and he eagerly pressed play on the remote.

As the film was playing Buzz wanted to enjoy watching it but his mind was elsewhere. The film was showing him to be brave and fearless, not once did he see himself in the film get scared or have anything to fear. When it was over and the credits were rolling up Rex started clapping.

"That was awesome! Buzz I can't believe you managed to survive all that," said Rex.

"You big lizard, it wasn't really Buzz. It was only a cartoon," said Hamm.

"But Buzz can do all those moves. He can fight Zurg, take down his minions and find his fortress undetected. Buzz isn't afraid of anything!" said Rex. "I wish I was more like you Buzz."

"The cartoon Buzz can but not me, I do get afraid sometimes," said Buzz.

"No you don't, you're never afraid. I fear nearly everything but you can do everything the cartoon Buzz can," said Rex. Buzz shook his head.

"Yeah you're not afraid of spiders," said the peas.

"Or heights," said the aliens.

"You don't have the fear of being ripped," said Dolly. Buttercup, Bullseye, Mr Pricklepants, Jessie and Woody nodded their heads.

"You don't get scared having a rocket strapped to your back," said Mr Pricklepants.

"You're not afraid of closed spaces and the dark to," said Jessie.

"Or losing a part of your body," said Mrs Potato Head.

"You're one of the bravest toys ever!" said Rex. All the toys smiled at him and Buzz felt uncomfortable.

"I have fears to," said Buzz.

"Like what?" asked Slinky, curiously as the toys turned their heads towards Buzz. Buzz frowned, trying to think of a fear.

"Well I can't think of one now," said Buzz. Mr Potato Head waved his hand and shook his head.

"Buzz you don't have fear in you, you always have to be brave, it's in your nature. It's what a Space Ranger is...fearless," said Mr Potato Head. Buzz stood up and the toys continued to stare at him.

"But I'm not a Space Ranger, I'm a toy!" Buzz left them all sitting on the settee as he walked away and back towards the stairs. It was true, he didn't have many fears. He didn't excessive worry like Rex does, and he wasn't scared of heights, spiders or the dark or losing a part of himself. He had shown all of those years while being Andy's toy that he wasn't afraid and the toys had come to accept the fact that Buzz Lightyear was fearless. But he wasn't, he did have a fear but he didn't want to let the others know about it, and even if he told them. They wouldn't believe him.

Jessie watched Buzz walk up the stairs, and saw the troubled look on his face and she started to worry about him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Chuckles.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out what," said Jessie. She let go of the top of the settee where she had been holding on to, to watch Buzz walk away, and landed on top of Woody. Her boots smacked into Woody's gut and he clutched it while Jessie simply walked off him.

"Jessie, I don't that's a good idea. I think we should just leave him be for now," said Woody. "We'll talk to him later when I change his batteries." Jessie frowned at Woody but realised he was right. Confronting Buzz while he was in his own world would do no good so waiting until later when he had come back to Earth would be more talkative to them.

An hour before Bonnie was scheduled to be home with her parents Jessie and Woody walked upstairs carrying Buy N Large Alkaline disposable batteries each. Bullseye walked behind them, having a small screwdriver balancing in the stirrups dangling from his saddle. The rest of the toys were downstairs still, as they were keeping Bonnie's bedroom clear to give Buzz some space.

When the three toys entered the room, they spotted Buzz on the window sill and everything that the toys had been playing with earlier had been packed away. Outside the sun was beginning to set behind the houses opposite. Buzz turned his head when he heard the door open and smiled at Woody and Jessie, but when he saw the batteries. His stomach plummeted.

He wasn't afraid of the batteries. He had never been afraid of having his batteries taken out and being changed. What scared him was the thought of someone having the power to put him back to demo mode which would make him forget who he was. He had never realised how dangerous that switch was before Lotso and his goons turned him back into the space-nut he was when first arriving at Andy's room. He knew he could trust Woody and Jessie not to switch the switch but it still made him slightly anxious having his back open for the first time since being at Sunnyside.

Woody, Jessie and Bullseye climbed the bed and onto the bedside table and up onto the window sill, where Buzz stood up to greet them.

"Feeling better now?" asked Woody. Buzz nodded his head.

"What was with you earlier?" asked Jessie.

"It was nothing," said Buzz. Jessie frowned, knowing to well that it wasn't but Woody cut her off before she could say anything.

"Time to get your batteries changed before Bonnie gets back soon," he said. He handed the second battery to Jessie to hold and got the screwdriver off Bullseye. Swallowing his fear as Woody moved behind him and started to unscrew the small screws at his back, Buzz felt at his worst when Woody slid off the back.

Jessie watched Buzz's face and saw the fear in his eyes when Woody slid off Buzz's back. The fear stayed in his eyes until Woody pulled out one of the batteries and Buzz's closed his eyes and shut down.

"Is he out?" asked Woody. Jessie nodded her head and handed Woody the two batteries. Once they were slotted in Buzz reopened his eyes and breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks Woody," said Buzz. Woody put the case back on Buzz's back and quickly did up the screws with the screwdriver. Buzz noticed Jessie staring at him and he gave her a slight smile but the way she smiled at him, made him think she knew something he didn't.

"Right I'm going to put these dead batteries in the bin and make sure everyone downstairs is in their places before Bonnie gets home," said Woody. He put the screwdriver back on Bullseye's stirrups and picked up two dead batteries. "Good to know you're feeling better now Buzz." Woody said, before leaving Jessie and Buzz alone on the window sill.

"So that's it," said Jessie, smiling still.

"What's it?" asked Buzz.

"Your fear is losing your memories because of that demo switch," said Jessie. Buzz stared at her.

"How did you figure that out?" he exclaimed.

"By the look of your terrified face when Woody took off your back compartment," said Jessie. Buzz put his face to his hands and closed his eyes. "Buzz, you're allowed a fear. You don't have to be brave all the time." Jessie walked up to him and took his hands from his face and held them in her own. The two toys stared at one another.

"What sort of Space Ranger has a fear?" asked Buzz.

"Ah but you're not a Space Ranger. You..." Jessie kissed his forehead. "Are..." she kissed his cheek. "A..." she kissed his other cheek. "Toy." Buzz smiled at her before they claimed each others lips in a sweet gentle kiss. They pulled apart when they heard the other toys voices echoing out the hallway as they got closer to Bonnie's door.

"I never want to forget you, ever again," said Buzz, sincerely.

"Don't worry Buzz, I've got your back," she said, just as sincerely. Buzz smiled, so long as he knew that, he knew he never had to fear the switch on his back again.

* * *

**Awww. Review please. :)**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
